Talk:Jack Marston's Hunting Guide
Dont know what you guys are talking about, but it said: jack marston is a penis with no actual technical skill. DELETE! Liam1127 15:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) 15:13. Is this thing really necessary? More like advertising than anything else I think.Alddous1031 14:38, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Another vote for deletion - this is just FanFic. ShotgunMosquito 14:58, July 11, 2010 (UTC) What is the problem? The diary will teach you things about hunting. If everyone wants it deleted, so be it, but I hope it will stay. It's not more than a useless article as those posse pages are... Marston Jr 15:52, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : It does seem kinda pointless, so do posse pages. I think posse pages should be extensions of user pages, and so should this if you want to keep it. Frank-West 16:14, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I really like the diary page and i hope it stays Ktoutlaw 16:44, July 11, 2010 (UTC) A good cleanup will make the article stay, after all it contains references and storyline--Blaff 60 20:57, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you all, I'll update the diary as often as I can! Should I place everything I write on the wiki page, or should I just notice you that the diary is updated? Since english is not my native language, excuse me for any mistakes. Oh, and thanks for the cleanup, I couldn't get the links to the blog right. Marston Jr 21:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) It's OK, some users will come down and fix any grammars as long there's an update in the diary.--Blaff 60 21:56, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but should I place every day I write about at this page? My idea was to place the most recent day at the wiki. Then the text could be corrected, and then I could update the blog with the fixed text. Marston Jr 21:58, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Is this really official or just something someone made up? Foxtrot12 23:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) This isn't official, it's... well, you can call it FanFic. But as Blaff said, it contains references to the storyline and it will be some sort of hunting guide. Marston Jr 08:06, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll be renaming the page as a "Fan Fiction:Jack Marston's Diary" as it is a fan fic.--Blaff 60 10:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : If it's fan-fiction then it should be deleted. Or moved to a forum/blog. --Anon talk 10:51, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Okay okay, wait. It is made by a fan, so you could call it Fan Fiction, but you can also see it as a hunting guide, written as a diary, to make it more fun to read. Change the name in whatever you like, that doesn't matter to me. But please, let it stay. What's wrong with a hunting guide? Let's just leave the moderators to decide if this diary/guide/fan fiction should be deleted. I hope not. Marston Jr 10:55, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : Okay people there are 1,246 articles on this wiki. Why is everybody complaining about this one? I think its a good idea it could mabye help people hunt for all we know. If this stays I'll be happy to edit it if need be Refstag 22:46, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, thank you Refstag. I probably will need some help with fixing grammar mistakes, because my english isn't perfect. This is the first article I make on a wiki, so I just found out about the spoiler template and things, and how to place links to pages outside this website. If you see something strange, feel free to edit it. Marston Jr 09:08, July 13, 2010 (UTC) So is this it? Were just gonna delete and get on with our lifes? I liked the idea Refstag 19:05, July 13, 2010 (UTC) A moderator deleted it. I can copy and paste it back, but what's the point if the moderators want to have it deleted? You can check the diary on my user page, it copied it because I expected it to be deleted here. And you can check the diary on the blog of course. Marston Jr 19:13, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Wow, NOW the wiki is really informative! Jack marston has a penis... Can't I just copy and paste the whole diary, which at least gave you A LITTLE information, back? ... Marston Jr 15:00, July 14, 2010 (UTC)